


Yeah, the moon

by NatMatryoshka



Series: Violently Violet: Meet miss V. [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Jackie is the best at giving romantic advice, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077), V is a total mess when it comes to flirting, V swears a lot, sapphic couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatMatryoshka/pseuds/NatMatryoshka
Summary: “I’m a mess, I’m not even capable of flirting in a decent way - without fucking everything up, I mean. She’s… ah Jackie, she’s so gorgeous and intelligent, she always does her best to help everyone.She’s incredible. Like, really incredible. I can’t do this."“You can’t, or you don’t want to?”
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Series: Violently Violet: Meet miss V. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061261
Comments: 10
Kudos: 289





	Yeah, the moon

“Don’t ask about her tattoos, _¡por favor_!”

“I didn’t mean to!”

“Well, then.” Jackie breathed in deeply, sipping his beer. With V, it was always better to ask first. “Because it’s a rule: never ask about someone’s tattoos. You don’t like to talk about yours, do you?”.

She rolled her eyes, rubbing the back of her right hand against the other, almost to cover the _katakana_ characters on the skin. 

“Yeah, but we have to talk about _something_. Anything. I can’t spend the evening just looking at her like a fucking creep!”

Jackie poured her some more beer. She was pretty sure he loved playing the part of the love expert, always ready to give some advice. “Then start with something simple… you know, the things you say to start a dialogue. How noisy Night City is, how much you’d like to go to a Samurai’s concert, but you can’t because no one knows where Johnny is…”

“I don’t even know if she listens to them.”

“… how interesting the braindance is, something like that. Ordinary topics. And adding a compliment is always a wise thing to do. For example, how lovely her haircut is, or her clothes… come on, _niña_ , it’s not so difficult. You gotta go for it.”

“Yeah, that’s easy.” She snorted, drinking her beer in a single, quick gulp. She was regretting her drink choice by the minute: the Afterlife was a perfect place to sink your sorrows and fears into small, bright-colored glasses full of liquors way stronger than beer. “I’m a mess, I’m not even capable of flirting in a decent way - without fucking everything up, I mean. She’s… ah Jackie, she’s so gorgeous and intelligent, she always does her best to help everyone. She’s incredible. Like, really incredible. I can’t do this.

“You can’t, or you don’t want to?”

Jackie, Jackie. Sometimes, he was too insightful for her personal taste.

“I’m sure you’d be more than able to show her how charming you are, even without alcohol. Keep the booze for your best moments, _jaina_ , and stop belittling yourself: if you show only her half the charm you use with me, you’d win her heart in a minute. Trust me.”

V buried her head in her arms, groaning loudly. Everything was easy for Jackie. Always too easy. She couldn’t even remember when they had met at the Lizzie’s, but Judy’s face has been stuck in her brain since then, her voice too: she simply couldn’t stop thinking about her. That happiness, so bubbly and explosive and incredibly stupid, reminded her of the past. They made her think about Ria, and what it meant to be in love.

It was almost scary.

Judy Alvarez wasn’t the type of girl you could simply win in just a few hours. She was sure of it.

“Just try to be yourself, V. ‘Yourself’ is more than enough.”

She finished her drink. After a couple of silent minutes, Jackie added: “You can always try with the classics: say something poetic. No, I’m serious” he argued to V’s skeptical glance. “Try with ‘the moon is high tonight’, and when she turns around to nod, you can add ‘she’s as beautiful as you’ or ‘it frames you well’… oh, just improvise, I gave you some tips. Do the rest.”

“It’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard, Jack. But it sounds oddly charming, I have to admit.”

“Told ya. Worked with Misty.” He threw her a mischievous smile. “Come on _jaina_ , I can’t do all the job for you. Be nice to her, get to know Judy better and ask her out. It’ll be easier after a few moments.”

V smiled. Jackie was the best: his presence healed any kind of wound, from the physical to the ones she still carried within her soul. The beer had done its job and a spark of hope finally ignited her heart. She would go to the Lizzie’s, see Judy again, talk to her. Maybe she would succeed in asking her out. It was better to ask and be rejected rather than not try at all.

At least, she’d have spent a good evening with her.

She lifted her arm to call the bartender. All of a sudden, she wanted another beer. The tension on her shoulders was finally melting away, too.

*

You could not simply look at Judy Alvarez and pretend not to think about her for days.

There was something unforgettable in her, something that escaped from that little corner of V’s mind where faces and voices lingered for a few days, before disappearing forever: maybe it was her eyes, or the adorable squint she made while listening to your stories. She seemed able to actually _understand_ you. Or maybe it was her soothing voice. Anyway, she was looking forward to being at Lizzie’s again, and it had nothing to do with her job.

“Come back anytime” she told her the first time, with a bright smile. And some days after she was there, again, hoping to see her. Even if she was so fucking afraid of another heartbreak, what was the point in giving up before trying?

She had learnt an important lesson: the right time is now. Life changed at supersonic speed, what was certain one day could disappear the next one. If Judy didn’t want her, hey! That was life! She’d have licked her wounds, taking it as easy as she could. Anything but giving up.

She was looking forward to seeing Judy again.

*

Judy usually sat behind her desk and never left it, except when she wanted to check if her clients were fine. After that, she kept fumbling with buttons and screens.

V seemed to be the only exception: she stayed next to her during all the braindance session, whispering advices, commenting on what they were watching. From the moment V admitted wanting to use the BD technology to “be of use in the city”, Judy had taken that mission very seriously, never missing a chance to provide assistance on this or that file. Once she had busted out laughing for a recording’s unexpected twist – a guy completely lost his shit and started insulting his choombas in Spanish – and translated everything through tears. She had sat back, still giggling, and her hand was so close to V’s head she could clearly feel her warmth. From that distance, she could look at the rose tattooed on her neck, next to the M. She smelled good.

That was… bizarre, and wonderful. A mix between spending an entire afternoon with a friend and feeling accepted by someone she really liked.

Lately, they had spent much more time together, she mused. Of course, that was more than amazing, but it was really time to act… or she would have given up forever. Her tension would ruin everything, as it always did in the past.

She was going to take charge of the situation that evening, after the braindance session.

When V stood up, a bit dizzy, Judy had already moved towards her machine. Somehow, she managed to reach her: she was leaning on the small, bright-colored screens, turning something off and adjusting buttons and settings she hadn’t noticed before. Concentration hade her bite her lower lip in the most adorable of ways.

V stroke a self-confident, seductive pose… or at least, she tried to. Her right arm lined up with the wall the right way, but the left slipped, and she had to jump not to stumble right away. Judy stood up and their gazes met. Much to her horror, V felt her cheeks and forehead burst into flames.

She must have been ridiculous.

“Hey, careful!” Judy ran towards her, ready to help. Her fingers gently brushed V’s forearm, sending a delicious shiver down her spine. She was closer than ever: her floral scent filled her nose. Her nails were painted black, she was slightly taller than her and her sole presence could make her heart beat faster… like a stupid teenage girl dealing with her first crush. 

“It’s nothing, I was just dizzy” she chuckled, trying to stand up with the help of the other girl. Judy’s big, brown eyes carefully observed her. Her make-up was perfect, even after an entire working day… hers had probably already melted, a really nice touch for a disaster like her. But Judy didn’t mind. She was kind, her “come back anytime” sounded sincere…

( _Don’t fool yourself_ , whispered a naughty voice inside, a little voice she only wanted to silence because it did nothing but gnawing at her mind with no purpose)

“You sure? You can sit again if you need to, I can get you something from the bar” Judy offered, her fingers still brushing against V’s forearm. She frowned, as she always did when concern got the best of her, as V had learned during their evening BD sessions. She shook her head to reassure her, even though she was _really_ enjoying that touch.

“Don’t worry, I’m okay. Sometimes BDs are more difficult to bear… you know, uhm, my period. Yeah. When I’m close to it, my head starts spinning.” Her brain suggested her a ton of senseless sentences, but she seemed unable to stop herself. _What the fuck are you saying, V?!?_ But Judy started nodding again, smiling. “So I always need a couple of minutes to rest. Nothing serious, really.”

“That’s good. Maybe you could use some fresh air? We can use the back door, there’s a vending machine outside” suggested Judy. V threw a rapid glance at the sidewalk, outside the bar’s glass door: a line of streetlamps casted a golden orange light, mixed with the moon’s silver hue. It surely was a full moon.

_Yeah, the moon!_

“Oh, how nice!” she shouted, a moment before noticing she had put too much emphasis in an only three words sentence. V tried to get back, Jackie’s advice firmly stuck in mind ( _try to be nice, ask her out,_ _say something poetic_ ) and Judy was there, waiting for her to go on with what she was trying to say. She could do it.

“Yeah, it’s a wonderful evening. And the moon!”

Judy’s eyes were instantly filled with a vivacious flash. Something undefined, and V hoped with all her heart it wasn’t only _pity for all the shit you keep saying._

“It’s high tonight. It…”

 _It frames you well_ , V should have added, but she was stuck. She didn’t seem stupid, no: she was a complete idiot, the supreme ruler of all the world’s idiots, her mouth half open and her throat almost dry, while staring at Judy with eyes wide open. And her inner voice was scolding her – _Say something, V! Anything_! – sounding strangely similar to Jackie’s, and Judy kept on looking at her, she couldn’t let her think she was stupid and…

“It… dunno, wanna hang out with me?”

She had thrown that invite like a hand grenade, eyes closed, without even noticing, yet it was too late to take it back. The shame was so massive her back was covered in ice cold sweat, her guts were knotted, her throat even worse. Judy must have felt secondhand embarrassment for her, to say the least. Or maybe she hadn’t listened, but that was definitely too good to be true. She had nothing left to do but run away, leave the bar in a second and keep what little dignity she had left. That was a tutorial on how to spoil everything with one simple move: if Jackie wanted to write a book about ruining a possible relationship before starting, he should have asked her.

“Why not?”

She raised her head: Judy smiled. There were two small dimples on her cheeks, and even from there V could notice how her eyes sparkled. They were dark and warm, like wood, like chocolate. They shone, literally, and her traitorous heart jumped with such fury she could feel it right in her throat. She smiled back, almost grinning. Yeah, she was surely the stupidest version of herself. But, in the end, she really didn’t care.

“Cool! I mean, only if you like to. We can go out and drink something after work.”

“We can go right now.” Judy pointed to the back door, the one leading to the place with the vending machine. Her smile has changed: now it was sly, a promising, mischievous smile. V reached her again, feeling relieved. Just imagining drinking a beer with her, under the moonlight, made the butterflies in her stomach fly everywhere.

“Let’s go, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you've just met Sumire St.Jude, my V: a purple haired, pansexual mess, incapable to flirt in a proper way but totally in love with Judy Alvarez. 
> 
> This fic is just a little warm up inspired by a random prompt, "The moon is hight tonight, it frames you well": I found it, I immediately thought about something fun instead of romantic, and - ta-daah! - here's the story, beta-read by my lovely bae Ailisea. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
